Light Up the Sky
by Frank Was Not Like Other Sheep
Summary: [Oneshot.Songfic] Syaoran and Sakura were best friends, when tragedy hit. Will Sakura be plunged into permanent darkness, or will Syaoran be able to pull her out and light up her sky? Read and Review. SxS fluff.


**A/N: Short oneshot of this song I absolutely adore! Written before work and running on only few hours of sleep. Be nice please. It probably doesn't even go with the song but I did my best to make it work! Sorry if it's extremely cheesy or too clichéd because…damn you all, I love cliché stories. **

* * *

_**Light Up the Sky**_

Li Syaoran had loved Sakura for as long as he could remember. Their mothers were best friends, so they hung out from they day they were born. They were 12 when Sakura's mother died. The age when Sakura needed her mother the most.

Sakura slowly sunk into a depression. Of course, nothing drastic, because our dearest Syaoran was always there to watch over her but no more cheeriness, naivety and clueless-ness in her personality. Her grades slipped and she lost interest in all her past loves except of course, hanging out with Syaoran.

_Your making choice to live like this,  
And all of the noise,  
I Am Silence.  
We already know how it ends tonight,  
You run in the dark through a firefight.  
And I would explode just to save your life,  
Yeh I would explode._

Syaoran was always there for Sakura, through thick and thin, they were best friends till the end. Syaoran would go far lengths for Sakura. He would die for Sakura if that was what everything came down to.

_Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me tell you why,  
I would die for you.  
Let me light up the sky._

He always thought his love was unrequited. He never noticed the way her eyes lit up (even if it was slightly, better than nothing right?) when he would walk over to her. He never noticed the small tiny smile she kept on her face the whole time she was with him or how when she was with him, was she truly happy.

And they had told us _Sakura_ was dense.

Syaoran would really do anything for Sakura.

"Syaoran, Syaoran!" Sakura called.

"What? What?" he laughed.

"Can we get some ice cream on our way home from school?" she pleaded.

Syaoran smiled softly, "Of course we can."

She smiled. A real one.

_I can't find a wall to pin this to,  
Their all coming down since i've found you.  
I just wanna be where you are tonight.  
I run in the dark looking for some light,  
And how will we know if we just don't try,  
We won't ever know._

Syaoran had to tell her, so badly he was about to spontaneously combust!

_Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me tell you why,  
I would die for you._

_Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me make this mine,  
I'll ignite for you._

They were at his house enjoying a nice relaxed dinner. Syaoran took the time to take another good look at Sakura. She was happily eating her dumplings with her mouth in a content smile. Did she always have that smile on her face?

_Let me light up the sky,  
Just for you tonight.  
Let me help you fly,  
Cause you won't have time.  
Cover your eyes,  
Get your disguise,  
They won't ask you why,  
They just watch you die._

At school, her lips were always set into a frown or her face was emotionless. She never smiled unless it was just her and Syaoran. She hid herself from everyone else. He knew deep down that her cold look was just a façade. It was hard for her to change back to her cheeriness in front of everyone so she kept up her emotionless attitude.

_And it's still so hard to be who you are,  
So you play this part,  
The show goes on.  
You've come this far with a broken heart,  
Yeh you've come this far,  
And you've broken._

She was shunned at school for growing up tomboyish and without a mother. She lived with men for goodness sake!

_Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me tell you why,  
I would die for you.  
Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me make this mine,  
I'll ignite for you,  
I'll ignite for you._

"Saki?" he started. This was it. He was going to do it. No matter the consequences.

"Hmm?"

He pulled her into an embrace and rested his head in the crook of her neck.

"No matter what happens tonight, I will always be your best friend ok?"

Sakura looked confused, what was he talking about? He wasn't going to leave her either was he?

"Of course, Syaoran." She said softly, voice laced with hidden fear.

_Let me light up the sky,  
Light it up for you.  
Let me tell you why,  
I would die for you._

He took a deep breath.

"Sakura, I hate seeing you sad all the time. I know it's hard without your mother, but I just want my old Sakura back." He tightened the embrace. "I love you, Kinomoto Sakura, I would die for you. Please, let me light up your sky." He told her, recalling a song he had just recently heard.

_And it's still so hard to be who you are,  
But you've come this far with a broken heart.  
And it's still so hard to be who you are,  
But you've come this far with a broken..._

Sakura was silent for awhile, until she broke out into one of her bright smiles she had before her mother had passed away.

"I love you too, Syaoran." She said to him.

With that Syaoran lifted his head up to see the smile waiting for him and couldn't help but beam at her. He bent down and touched his lips to hers softly. When they broke apart, Sakura whispered.

"You already lit up my _world_."

_Let me light up the sky,  
Let me light up the sky._

* * *

**A/N: This song just makes my heart flutter like a pretty little butterfly. Sorry if it's really cheesy. Lmfao. So tell me what you think. Sorta weird. I'm not too good of a writer. Especially at romance. I just like reading about it. I'm more of a friendship writer type person. **

**Anyway, read and Review? Please. **

**-Frank**


End file.
